Promesa
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Kanda, al ser arrastrado al festival de la ciudad, puede apreciar los fuegos artificiales, que le trae un bello recuerdo.


**¡Hola! Aquí Lady Crystal. Quise hacer esto para celebrar el regreso de D Gray Man, y además, porque se me cruzó la idea cuando miraba los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo. Espero que les guste!**

 _ **Promesa**_

 _ **Era la víspera de año nuevo. Lavi, Allen, y Lenalee, habían insistido por todos los métodos para que Kanda Yuu les acompañara al festival de la ciudad. Lenalee lo había conseguido, aunque nadie se explicaba cómo, pero la condición de Kanda era que fueran durante la noche, ya que según él, era un poco más tranquilo.**_

 _ **En la ciudad todos estaban entusiasmados. Desde pequeños niños, hasta los ancianos. Había diferentes puestos en el festival. Juegos, puestos de comida, donde quiera que mirara, había gente. Sin embargo, la atracción principal iba a ser los fuegos artificiales. No sabía por qué, pero le irritaba en sobre manera, y desde que se levantó y fue incapaz de meditar tranquilamente supo que iba a ser un largo día. Ideal para terminar el año.**_

 _ **No se explicaba que hacía en el festival, esperando unos estúpidos fuegos artificiales. Eran ruidosos, y llamaban la atención de muchos idiotas, como el brote de habas y el conejo. Si tenía suerte, si dios lo apreciara al menos un poco, el moyashi se ahogaría con la comida y a Lavi lo mataría alguna mujer por querer coquetear con ella.**_

 _ **Pero no tuvo suerte.**_

 _ **Cada vez faltaba menos para que empezara el espectáculo y estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque Lenalee se lo había prohibido, se hubiera ido largo rato atrás de vuelta a la Orden.**_

 _ **Cuando vio cómo se acercaban niños alegres, y todos observaban con atención el cielo, supo que era la hora.**_

 _ **Ya había comenzado cuando se decidió a alzar levemente la cabeza. Al ver los fuegos artificiales, algo se le vino a la mente. Aunque era un recuerdo algo confuso, no podía evitar sentir una cierta calidez en su pecho.**_

 **Flashback**

 _ **Todo estaba oscuro. A pesar de eso, no podía estar muy seguro de si era de día o de noche, ya que todo en la habitación estaba cerrado. Estaba al lado de una figura muy borrosa, pero la voz era muy clara.**_

—¿Qué celebran? ¿Otra vez ese viejo gordo vestido de rojo?

—No lo sé, Yuu. ¿Pero eso no fue hace unos días? ¿Cuándo nos dieron regalos en su supuesto nombre?

—No lo sé. ¿Pero por qué están tan felices otra vez? Tch.

—Yuu! ¿Por qué no vamos a-

—Hay alguien.

 _ **Se mantuvieron callados mientras oían los pasos de afuera. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que no los encontraran. No quería volver.**_

—Creo que ya no están cerca… —mencionó la figura al lado de él.

 _ **Al asegurarse, salieron de la habitación y se metieron en distintos pasillos, evitando encontrarse con otras personas. No se explicaban como, pero habían llegado a una habitación con balcón. Ésta se encontraba vacía, así que no había peligro de que los hallaran, y decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.**_

 _ **Cuando salieron al balcón vieron que ya era de noche. No había nubes, y se podía apreciar por completo la luna y las estrellas. Por unos instantes se quedaron quietos, sólo mirando el cielo. Estaban listos para volver, pero en cuando entraron a la alcoba, se oyó una explosión.**_

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó, mientras volvían al balcón.

 _ **El cielo, que debería ser oscuro, se llenaba de colores por unos momentos. Ninguno sabía que decir. Se miraron brevemente, y continuaron observando el espectáculo en el cielo. Eran como una especie de flores de colores. Algunas eran rojas y verdes. Otras violetas. Plateadas. Había tantos colores que no sabían que mirar primero. No sabían que decir, ni que pensar. Era precioso, mirara como se mirara.**_

—¿Qué crees que sea esto, Yuu?

—No lo sé… Pero es muy bonito…—susurró.

—¡Preguntémosle a Bak-san! ¡Él seguro que sabe que es esto!

—No. No se supone que estuviéramos afuera de la enfermería…

 _ **Estaban asombrados. Era lo más lindo que habían visto en su vida. Se subieron a la baranda, sin importarle lo peligroso que era, acomodándose uno al lado del otro para seguir viéndolos. Siguieron por un largo rato, y en algún momento que no recordaba, se habían tomado de las manos.**_

—¡Son geniales, Yuu!

—Son muy bonitos…

—¿Este puede ser nuestro secreto? Ya que no le dijimos a nadie…

—Eh, claro.

—Espero que podamos volver a ver esto en un futuro…

—Sí… Yo también.

—Entonces es una promesa. ¡Los volveremos a ver, juntos como ahora!

—De acuerdo. Es una promesa.

 **Fin Flashback**

—Kanda, ya han terminado los fuegos artificiales. Puedes… dejar de mirar ya hacia el cielo…

—Ah…Sí.

 _ **La voz de Lenalee le había hecho reaccionar. No supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos pero no se arrepentía. El recuerdo seguro era mucho más bonito que los fuegos artificiales. Y ahora tenía algo más… Algo más cerca para encontrarle…**_

— ¿Qué pasa Bakanda?

— ¿Ya podemos largarnos? — dijo, ignorando totalmente lo que el moyashi le había preguntado.

—Oye, Yuu... ¿No te agradan los fuegos artificiales? —Preguntó Lavi, sorprendido—Parecías alegre hasta hace unos minutos, cuando Lenalee te llamó…

—Tch. No me hables, conejo estúpido. Que me gusten o no, no te incumbe. —comenzó a caminar, alejándose del grupo.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Yuu?! ¡Contéstame! ¿Te gustan o no? ¡Yuu!~

 _ **Esa noche, al volver a la Orden, Kanda se encontró una vez más contemplando la flor de loto en su habitación. Volvió a sentir esa calidez al pensar en los fuegos artificiales. No era un recuerdo claro, pero sin duda le agradaba esa sensación. Cuando se dirigió a la cama y cerró los ojos, un solo pensamiento se cruzaba por su mente.**_

 _Te encontraré. No moriré sin encontrarte. No hasta que no cumplamos nuestra promesa._

 **Fin .**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Creí que sería lindo hacer esto ya que Kanda siempre está diciendo que no puede morir hasta encontrar a "esa persona" En fin, este es el primer oneshot del año, y espero que pueda seguir haciendo más. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, o no, espero que puedan dejarme un review, sólo no me maten a... em... tomatazos ^.^ Que tengan un grandioso 2016! Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
